The Day It Happened
by Chipolata
Summary: It happened. It was bound to. And now that it has, you know it's bad news. Dende's PR poses aren't helping! Who will save the day? And will Vegeta get his pants back?


**It happened. **Nobody knew how or why or where, but it happened. Nobody knew it was coming. It just happened all of a sudden. But the fact was, it had happened.

And that was not good news.

At the time, everyone was pretty unsuspecting and was taking a day off.

Piccolo was playing Pong with Krillan.

Goku was in the mall looking at lingerie for ChiChi.

Bulma was changing Trunks's diaper.

Vegeta was hopping around in the laundry waiting for his pants to dry.

Cell was sitting in his perfect arena reading "Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets".

Gohan was turning his hair purple with his mum's hair products.

Tien and Chiout-zu were cleaning the car.

Yamcha was in the local library, writing an essay for his philosophy course.

Trunks was down at the gym, shooting hoops.

When it happened.

It started with little waves. Then they got bigger. The fishermen knew something was wrong when a big eye peered back at them from the water.

As it got closer and closer to the land, it began to emerge.

It was green. It was big, no, huge! It's teeth were large and pointy, and it's claws were freshly sharpened. It's tail was long and lizard-like, which was what you'd expect from an enormous lizard. It roared a ferocious roar.

It was.... Godzilla!!

"Oh no!" Dende exclaimed. "Godzilla is going to trash Tokyo!"

"No, Tokyo's over there." Popo pointed.

"Oh. Oh no!" Dende exclaimed. "Godzilla is going to stomp Sydney!"

"Sydney's a part of Australia." Popo pointed.

"Oh. Oh no!" Dende exclaimed. "Godzillla is going to destroy Denmark!"

"That's Denmark, there, in Europe." Popo pointed.

"Who cares? It's Godzilla! I must summon the Z-fighters!" Dende made a Power-Ranger pose, then ran inside to the phone.

"Hello, Piccolo? It's Dende! Godzilla is going to smash Singapore!"

"Singapore? You mean that country next to Malaysia?"

"Uh, is that where Singapore is?"

"You're asking me to go stop Godzilla, and you don't know where he is? Just great."

"Oh, c'mon, it's my first day as Guardian."

"Sorry, kido, but I've nearly reached an all-time best score! Gotta go." Piccolo hung up.

Dende hung up, hung up on the impending disaster.

"Wait! Goku will help!" Dende struck another Power-Ranger pose, and dialed his friend's number.

"Hello, Goku? It's Dende! Godzilla is going to annihilate Abu Dhabi!"

"What? Godzilla? Very funny, Dende." Goku hung up.

Dende put down the phone, feeling very put down.

"I know! Bulma will help!" Dende struck another Power-Ranger pose, and dialed his friend's number.

"Hello, Bulma? It's Dende! Godzilla is going to break Bangkok!"

"Huh? What? Hey, who's a stinky boy then?"

"Uh, what?" Telephones carry smell?

"Oh, sorry Dende, I was talking to Trunks. I think Vegeta gave him some laxative, he can't stop pooping his pants."

"Poor baby. I hear that stuff's no good."

"Yeah, especially for an eighteen-year-old."

"..........ooookaaaayyy then............."

"Look, I don't know what I can do. Ask Trunks if he'll help."

Dende heard the phone change hands.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Trunks? It's Dende! Godzilla is going to terminate Turkey!"

"What? The turkey? But Grandma just put that in the oven!" Trunks hurriedly hung up the phone.

Dende disconnected, feeling quite disconnected.

"Oh well," he sighed. "I guess Godzilla's just feeling a little grumpy. He'll just wipe out Washington and go back to sleep, I guess."

Dende went back to playing Doom II.

**Meanwhile, Cell **had justfinished reading "Captain Underpants and the Wrath of the Wicked Wedgie Woman". He put it down, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Beatiful. A brilliant story, a classic. Truly a hero, that Captain Underpants."

Then he noticed the TV crew from ZTV was packing up.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Where are you going?"

"Godzilla's going to obliterate Oklahoma! That's much more of a news story than watching you read children's books all day!"

They drove off.

"What? Godzilla? But he's just an overgrown lizard with a temper. Why should he get all the Media attention?" Cell raged. "I oughta go give him a piece of my mind."

Cell flew off the meet Godzilla.

Godzilla was about to devistate Denver, suddenly he heard someone shout, "HEY!"

He turned, and came face-to-face, er, eye to entire body with a green bug man.

"Yeah you! So, you think you can destroy some city and take away all the attention from me? Well, you got another thing coming!" Cell flew over and slapped Godzilla. "Thus, I challenge you to a duel."

Godzilla grunted his reply.

"Whatever you got, from ten paces." Cell announced.

They both turned.

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.."

But of course, Godzilla's steps were so big that by the time Cell got to "TEN!" he was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, where the water was so warm and the sky so sunny that he decided not to lower Los Angles, but to go back to sleep.

The people of the Earth cheered!

"What?" Cell demanded. "Why are you cheering me?"

"You saved our lives, dude!" One guy yelled back. "You're truly a hero!"

"What? Hero? Impossible! I'm Cell! The perfect killing machine! I'm here to destroy you all! ... Stop clapping!!"

Godzilla yawned, reminding himself to pounce on Papua New Guinea when he woke up.

*** THE END ***


End file.
